Backpacks and coolers are well known in the related art. Backpacks are commonly used by students and hikers, but primarily provide a convenient, comfortable hands free means of transporting items in any situation. Coolers are thermally insulated containers particularly used to keep beverages and perishable food items cold during outdoor recreational activities such as picnics, cookouts, going to the beach, tailgate parties, or the like. Typically, handles are provided on the lid or sides of the cooler so that it may be carried to and from a social gathering. However, this arrangement suffers from the disadvantage of being unwieldy and difficult for one person to carry comfortably. Furthermore, coolers are conventionally designed with one compartment and are dedicated to storing food and beverages. It is common that when going to the beach or other social gatherings, another bag will be needed to carry other necessary items, such as phones, keys, and wallets, and/or entertainment items, such as balls for games and sports.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a versatile multi-compartmented bag that functions as a goal or target for ball sports and games, an insulated cooler for food and beverages, and a backpack, inter alia. These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent through the following detailed description in conjunction with the appended drawings.